


Audrey's special birthday present

by Slashaddict96



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Set up after d3 some spoilers aheadIt's Audrey's birthday and her new best friend Mal has a special present for her





	Audrey's special birthday present

_everything was set up nicely the decorations were perfect the color theme was pink and blue Audrey's favorite colors Audrey loved that her friends and family decided to throw her a birthday party with her pushing of course but she still felt nervous she didn't know why though everything in life was great the barrel was brought down and all of the vk's and their parents got to live here together without no more fighting or the villain families being in poverty practically mal and ben were happily engaged so what could be the cause of this nervousness? All of a sudden Audrey heard someone come in,_

Oh Audrey there you are I was hoping I'd find you here says a cheerful mal

_Audrey would be lying if she said she hasn't felt a strange connection with the Violet haired vk soon to be queen ever since she finally apologized for everything She's done_

Y-you were looking for me? How come? Asked the blonde with blue and pink streaks 

_Mal than licked her lips seductively and grabbed Audrey by the wrist_

_Soon enough Mal had Audrey thrown down on her big princess bed with her knees up and her dress above her waist pressing her flicking her tongue against the warm flesh between Audrey's legs Audrey moaning was enough for Mal to feel a sudden heat rise between her legs,_

ooh oh fuck Mal! Shouted the princess oh yeah suck that pussy right there

_mal loved hearing the good girl princess talk dirty never has she once heard Audrey talk like this before_

_Audrey's toes were curling she could feel her climax coming she couldn't hold it much longer and Mal knew she felt her pussy walls clench as a sweet tasting substance hit the tip of her tongue she she suckled and licked harder slurping the juicy goodness of Audrey's pussy_

_While Mal went harder Audrey began to face fuck sloshing her wetness on Mal's face the sounds were so amazing and erotic to audrey_

_Soon enough a hot flush came across her body like a wave as Audrey finally let go she had never had an orgasm before and if this is what it felt like she truly enjoyed it_

_After laping up the rest of the cum and Audrey came down from her high Mal pulled her dress back down_

happy birthday Audrey says Mal now facing the birthday girl

_audrey just smiled breathlessly at her_

_Best birthday ever she thought_

**the end**


End file.
